


...to gain something

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [35]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra is an absolute sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Asra has returned from one of his trips and is taunting you with a surprise.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	...to gain something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Latest installment in the series and super fluffy. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'd love to hear what you think, as always. :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

"Asra! Asra, come on!" You laughed, straining on your tiptoes to try and get the parcel Asra was holding just out of your reach. That damn height difference sure was biting you in the ass. It wasn't much, but Asra made every inch count.

"You think I'm just going to give it to you? Please…" Asra was laughing as well, mirth shining in his violet eyes along with affection as he watched you struggle to get his surprise.

He'd returned from who knew where shortly before and couldn't wait to tell you that he'd brought you a surprise he'd picked up while on his travels. The parcel was small and wrapped in brown paper, a length of twine tied around it with a knot on the top. You had no idea what could possibly be inside that parcel, but damn it all, you absolutely had to know!

"Asra, seriously! You're killing me here!" Your protests fell on deaf ears as Asra continued to keep your gift out of your reach.

"What are you going to give me?" His response had your eyes widening in surprise. You were surprised enough that you actually stopped trying to retrieve the gift and your jaw dropped just a bit.

"You want payment for a gift?" You shook your head incredulously, leaning back from him to cross your arms over your chest with indignation.

"I do. Don't worry. I'm cheap." He winked slyly at you and the gesture had you rolling your eyes.

"How cheap?" You were already pondering what he could possibly want in trade for the surprise present, doing a mental inventory of what you could offer.

"A kiss."

You blinked, head tilting. "A kiss?"

"A kiss," Asra repeated with a nod. "That's all I want."

"Well, hell, why didn't you just say so?" You couldn't help laughing again once he pronounced his price and leaned into him again. Just before you pressed your lips to his smiling ones, you whispered a single word: "Deal."

Asra kissed you with one arm wrapping around your waist and what was supposed to be an innocent, brief little kiss ended up becoming something far more. He tightened his hold on you, keeping you pressed to his front. Asra kissed you so deeply that you could swear you felt your toes curl in your boots from how amazing he was.

You weren't sure exactly how long the kiss lasted. All you knew was when it finally broke, you felt like you were floating dreamily along. You also knew there just had to be a goofy smile on your face judging by the wicked little grin on your lover's face.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Asra said, voice taking on a hint of a low, seductive purr. Then you felt the parcel being pressed into your hand.

You stepped back to untie the twine then pull off the wrapping paper quickly, eager to see what was beneath. It seemed to be a box that held multiple containers, each labeled with the names of different kinds of tea. You'd heard of each of them, but never had the opportunity to try any of them.

The smile on your lips was bright and happy when you looked up from the box in your hands to see Asra smiling right back at you, love and warmth in his gaze as he watched your reaction to his gift. Such a thoughtful gift and he was so wonderful for bringing it to you. You couldn't resist setting the box aside to wrap both of your arms around him tight.

"Thank you, my love," you whispered, holding him as close as you possibly could, that smile lingering on your lips as you heard him reply.

"Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
